


Hit And Run

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fraud, M/M, Out of Character, Police, Polyamory, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Underworld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Ренджун в досаде кусал губы, стараясь не отвлекать Джемина, пытавшегося снять с хвоста погоню. Вой сирен действовал на нервы, а признавать, что все может закончиться именно так, никому из них не хотелось, как не хотелось и признавать, что их явно оттесняли в приготовленную ловушку
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	1. Hit And Run

**Author's Note:**

> Сочетание вдохновения песен, под которую эту историю стоит читать:  
> LOLO - Hit And Run  
> Simon Curtis - Flesh  
> Kevin Rudolf - In The City

Ренджун в досаде кусал губы, стараясь не отвлекать Джемина, пытавшегося снять с хвоста погоню. Вой сирен действовал на нервы, а признавать, что все может закончиться именно так, никому из них не хотелось, как не хотелось и признавать, что их явно оттесняли в приготовленную ловушку. Очередной поворот вывел их к мосту, который ожидаемо оказался перекрыт стройным рядом машин с характерными мерцавшими огнями.

Джемин в своем выражении недовольства был краток, бросив лаконичное: «Дерьмо!», — вынужденно нажимая на тормоз, потому что теперь их окружили со всех сторон.

Сидевший рядом с ним Ренджун, разделяя его досаду чувствовал и вину, обреченно выдыхая:

— Прости, Джемин. Это моя вина. Не стоило браться за Джено…

На только сильнее нахмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки, сознавая, что во всем этом особенно досадно, что причиной их положения являлся Ли, который, выбравшись из одной из стоявших впереди машин, двигался в их сторону позади бежавших к ним полицейских. Имея в запасе только пару секунд до того, как им заломят руки и заставят уткнуться лицом в авто, заковывая в наручники, На устало выдохнул:

— Просто ничего не говори им. Они ничего не докажут.

Мгновение спустя обоих парней выдернули из машины из распахнутых дверей. Ни Хуан, ни На не сопротивлялись, попросту не видя в этом смысла.

* * *

**Тремя месяцами ранее**

Мягкие зеленые купюры, связанные в плотные пачки, доверху заполнившие массивную сумку, приятно радовали глаз. Ещё немного полюбовавшись на них, Джемин застегнул молнию и захлопнул багажник. Пройдя к водительскому сиденью и заняв свое место за рулем, он обернулся к довольному Ренджуну. Глядя на широкую, светлую улыбку Хуана, было сложно поверить, что этот парень совсем недавно обчистил карманы их очередной жертвы и уменьшил её, а вернее сказать его, состояние на пару миллионов. Действуя заодно, они всегда составляли убийственную комбинацию хитрости, коварства и обольстительности, скрытые за самыми невинными и нежными обличиями.

На завел двигатель, не спеша трогаться с места, с довольной улыбкой обращаясь к своему напарнику, а заодно возлюбленному.

— Отлично сработано, Джуни. Осталось ещё совсем немного и можно будет уйти на заслуженный отдых.

Хуан ограничился коротким: «Люблю тебя!», — и оставил на губах Джемина быстрый поцелуй. Несколько секунд спустя, их стоявший на обочине красный Понтиак Файрберд тронулся с места, устремляясь вперед.

* * *

В дешевом номере хостела царил полумрак. На кровати валялась расстегнутая сумка, доверху набитая деньгами. Джемин стоял прямо перед ней, листая небольшую темную папку. Ренджун наблюдал за ним, забравшись на комод и слегка болтая носками туфель в воздухе, попутно перекатывая во рту шарик чупа-чупса. Хуану было скучно, но работа прежде всего. Не зря же он присматривал им новую мишень и собирал о ней информацию, чтобы теперь отвлекать своего парня от чтения личного дела потенциальной жертвы.

— Владелец ювелирной компании и миллиардер, входящий в сотню богатейших людей США? Странно, что этот Ли Джено выглядит так молодо для такого положения.

— Если не ошибаюсь, состояние ему перешло в наследство от покойного деда. Но главное, у него как раз открылись вакансии для секретаря и помощника по дому.

Джемин усмехнулся, переворачивая страницу и рассматривая снимок темноволосого юноши в строгом костюме.

— А он хорош. Ты отлично поработал, Джуни.

Фыркнув, Хуан спрыгнул на пол, вынимая чупа-чупс и, отбросив его на комод, прошел к своему парню, выдергивая из рук папку.

— Ещё бы. И разве мне не положена теперь награда?

Папка небрежно отлетела назад, а следом и сумка оказалась сброшена на пол. Джемин с ухмылкой наблюдал за деятельностью Ренджуна, негодующего, разумеется, больше для виду. Наведя собственный порядок, Хуан склонил голову на бок, цепко ловя взглядом зажигавшиеся в глазах напротив игривые огоньки. Пальцы неспешно принялись расстегивать пуговицы рубашки.

— Ну, так что насчет моей награды?

Улыбнувшись, Джемин вздохнул:

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, то я просто не могу тебе в этом отказать.

Резко бросившись вперед, На повалил засмеявшегося Ренджуна на кровать, обрывая смех поцелуем.

* * *

Пожилой мужчина сосредоточенно просчитывал ходы, глядя на шахматную доску. Сидевший напротив него молодой мужчина ожидал его действий с легкой улыбкой. Смиренно вздохнув, старик развел руки в стороны.

— Это безнадежно. Признаю свое поражение. Вы все равно поставите мне при любом ходе шах и мат.

— У меня просто в свое время был отличный учитель.

— Оставь, Джено. Неужели ты успел так быстро научиться лести за пару лет своего отсутствия?

— К сожалению, я был занят другими делами.

В просторную гостиную, где сидели мужчины, отделанную викторианским стилем, вошел юноша в темном смокинге.

— Господин Ли, время собеседования.

— Хорошо, Донхёк, я сейчас подойду.

Парень кланяется, выходя из комнаты, а Джено обращается к пожилому мужчине.

— Боюсь мне пора. Был рад вас увидеть.

— В таком случае до понедельника?

— До понедельника, господин Олдман.

Поднявшись со своего места, Ли коротко кивнул старику и вышел в коридор. Неспешно двигаясь по коридорам особняка, он остановился перед очередной дверью, вынимая смартфон, и быстро набрал сообщение, мгновенно получив ответ, вызвавший у него легкую улыбку.

Спрятав гаджет в карман, Джено распахнул дверь, проходя в зал. На составленных у стены стульях сидели женщины и мужчины. Однако первым в глаза бросался парень с яркими алыми волосами, невысокий, худой, в довольно неформальной одежде. Едва слышно хмыкнув, Ли прошел к двери в другом конце зала, зайдя в которую сразу обратился к ждавшему его здесь Донхёку.

— Можем начинать. Зовите первого кандидата.

Пройдя к широкому столу, Джено сел в кресло, опустив руки на подлокотники.

Вскоре на пороге появилась женщина средних лет, следовавшая за Донхёком.

* * *

_« **Джемин~и:** Как всё прошло?»_

_« **Джун**_ **_~и:_ ** _Отлично. Обустраиваюсь в новой комнате._

_В прошлый раз, кстати, была больше. Как у тебя?»_

_« **Джемин~и:** Тоже без проблем._

_Но буду знакомиться с мистером Ли завтра»_

_« **Джун**_ **_~и:_ ** _О! Против твоего шарма у него нет ни единого шанса._

_А каков заместитель Марк?»_

_« **Джемин**_ **_~и:_ ** _Ничего. Милый._

_Но мы ведь не отвлекаемся на другие цели!»_

_« **Джун**_ **_~и:_ ** _Не волнуйся. Мне просто любопытно._

_Я помню, что работа в первую очередь!»_

_« **Джемин~и:** Ты у меня такой умница. Люблю тебя»_

_« **Джун~и:** Я тебя тоже!_

_Надеюсь, в этот раз управимся быстрее»_

_« **Джемин**_ **_~и:_ ** _Конечно._

_Ещё совсем немного и можно будет покончить со всем этим»_

_« **Джун**_ **_~и:_ ** _Я рад. Думаю, стоит набраться сил_

_и выложиться на полную!»_

_« **Джемин**_ **_~и:_ ** _Ты прав. Поговорим завтра._

_Доброй ночи, Джун~и! Пусть тебе приснюсь я!»_

_« **Джун~и:** Взаимно. Сладких снов, любимый!»_

* * *

— Конечно. Я как раз направляюсь в офис…

Сбежав по лестнице, быстрым шагом двигаясь по коридору, Джено притормозил, сделав несколько шагов назад, заглядывая в распахнутую дверь комнаты. У камина, сметая метелкой пыль со статуэток балерин, застывших в разных позах, стоял Ренджун, напевавший себе что-то под нос. От ушей тянулись тонкие провода наушников. Задумчиво нахмурившись, Ли произнес в микрофон прижатого к голове смартфона:

— В общем займись пока делами сам. Я буду через час.

Отключившись, Джено спешно убрал телефон в карман, направившись к Хуану, вынимая из его уха наушник, отчего парень, вздрогнув, резко обернулся.

— Прошу прощения, если напугал. Просто хотел попросить быть осторожней с этими фигурками. Это память о моей бабушке. Она была балериной.

Ренджун мило заулыбался, чуть склоняя голову, глядя на Ли из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.

— Конечно. Можете не волноваться. Обещаю относиться к ним с особой заботой.

Кивнув, Джено развернулся, не оборачиваясь, выйдя из комнаты. Убрав с лица кроткий вид, Хуан закатил глаза, возвращаясь к уборке.

* * *

— Ещё какие-то вопросы?

Джемин держался уверенно и спокойно, глядя на Ли прямым сдержанным взглядом через стекла очков.

— Нет. Я согласен с решением Минхёна. Отличные рекомендации и опыт работы. К тому же диплом Гарварда тоже играет свою роль.

— Значит, я могу вернуться к работе?

— Конечно, Джемин.

Крутанувшись на каблуках, На покинул кабинет. Задумчиво хмурясь, Джено откинулся на спинку кресла, обращаясь к стоявшему рядом Марку.

— Настоящие бумаги?

— Я сам удивился, но все документы подлинные.

— Любопытно. Ладно, посмотрим, каков он в работе.

Сосредоточенно щурясь, Джено постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.

* * *

— Ещё не ушел?

Джено вышел из кабинета, поправляя пиджак.

— Нет, — Джемин приподнял голову от экрана компьютера, мягко улыбнувшись, — похоже ваш прежний секретарь не слишком удачно вел дела.

— И не поспоришь. Но лучше разберешься с этим завтра. Рабочий день уже закончился.

Не став спорить, На закрыл окно программы.

— Хорошо.

Сделав несколько шагов к двери, Джено остановился, ухмыльнувшись, и развернулся обратно к столу секретаря.

— Кстати, Джемин!

Оторвавшись от сохранения файлов, На обернулся. Ли, невинно улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Справляешься с позой наездника?

На мгновение во взгляде Джемина промелькнула растерянность и шок, но поспешно взяв себя в руки, он, как и прежде, сдержанно ответил:

— Не думаю, что мы должны обсуждать подобные темы, господин Ли.

Все так же невинно улыбаясь, Джено продолжил:

— Я имел в виду верховую езду. Порой я устраиваю прогулки за городом, но одному это не всегда интересно, поэтому хотел предложить составить компанию. А ты о чем подумал?

Чуть сощурив глаза, На натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ни о чем, просто прежде мои отношения с работодателями ограничивались исключительно рабочими вопросами и любые иные темы были недопустимы. Но если вы хотите, то я буду рад составить вам компанию.

— Хорошо. Я запомню это.

Улыбнувшись, Джено вышел из приемной. Джемин чуть склонился вперед, провожая его сосредоточенным взглядом.

* * *

— Всё в порядке? — Марк с тревогой смотрит на уставшего Джено, пьющего уже третью чашку кофе.

— В полном. Просто не выспался.

— Из-за…?

Минхён склоняет голову на бок, чуть хмурится и ждет, что Джено продолжит его фразу, но в ответ получает только насмешливый взгляд.

— Я справляюсь. Честно.

— Сомнительно.

Марк хмурится ещё сильнее, постукивая пальцами по столу, но понимает, что если Джено не хочет говорить, его не заставить. Все, что он может, это осторожно произнести:

— Ты же знаешь, что мы в любой момент можем это закончить?

Джено предпочитает не отвечать, делая ещё один глоток кофе. Слишком много вещей, которые кажутся простыми на первый взгляд, но намного сложнее в реальности.

* * *

То, как Джемин небрежно поправляет волосы, чуть прислоняясь, будто присаживаясь на край стола Джено, заставляет Ли судорожно вздохнуть и поправить галстук. Он всё ещё держится, хотя с каждым разом это сложнее.

— Вы неважно себя чувствуете, господин Ли?

— Спасибо, Джемин, всё в порядке.

Джено улыбается, хотя выходит это натянуто. На дотрагивается до его лба тыльной стороной ладони, а Ли ловит себя на мысли, что хочет дотронуться губами до этих аккуратных пальцев, а лучше до нежных розовых губ.

— Странно, температуры нет. Может вам принести чай с лимоном и мятой?

— Да. Было бы неплохо.

— Тогда сейчас сделаю.

Джемин отстраняется, направляясь к выходу, продолжая:

— А вы пока прочитайте новые договоры, — остановившись у двери, На оборачивается, нежно улыбаясь, — Кстати, вы обещали мне конную прогулку, но в прошлый раз мы так и не смогли встретиться. Надеюсь, мы сможем это исправить. Хотя я не очень хорошо держусь в седле. Но вы же научите меня правильной позе наездника, господин Ли?

Джено проклинает свой язык, откидываясь на спинку кресла, когда Джемин покидает кабинет, не забыв перед уходом, точно невзначай, облизать свои губы.

Стоя в приемной, На улыбается, оборачиваясь на дверь.

* * *

Тихий стук в дверь отрывает Джено от чтения материалов с планшета.

— Да-да, входите.

Чуть приоткрыв дверь в комнату заглядывает алая макушка улыбающегося Ренджуна.

— Не отвлекаю?

Ли мягко улыбается, заранее внутренне напрягаясь.

— Нет. Ты что-то хотел?

Хуан заходит внутрь, проходя вперед и останавливаясь всего в паре шагов от Джено, едва сдерживающегося от стона. Легкая пижама Ренджуна имеет довольно глубокий вырез и достаточно прозрачна, чтобы позволить разглядеть темный ореол сосков и силуэт подтянутого тела, но при этом скрывает больше, чем хотелось бы. Самого парня такая одежда явно не смущала, и он с абсолютно невинным видом спрашивает:

— Господин Ли, могу я завтра уехать во второй половине дня? У меня есть некоторые дела в городе, которые следует решить, но послезавтра я уже вернусь.

— Да, конечно.

Голос дрожит от напряжения, но Ли старается держать себя в руках.

— Спасибо. Доброй ночи!

Ренджун благодарно улыбается, разворачиваясь к двери, но сразу запинается о край ковра, падая на колени, прогибаясь в спине.

— Простите, я такой нелов…

Рассудок Джено от слишком провокационной картины капитулирует без промедления. Ли срывается с места, буквально бросаясь к едва приподнявшемуся Ренджуну, рывком переворачивая его на спину и заваливая обратно на мягкий ворс ковра, впиваясь в чужие губы, сразу запуская руки под эту чертову пижамную рубашку. И плевать, что он чувствует, как Хуан улыбается, обо всем остальном он будет думать потом.

* * *

— Вы сегодня выглядите слишком встревоженным. У вас всё хорошо?

— Отлично, Джемин!

— Рад это слышать, — На переворачивает страницу открытой перед Джено папки, указывая внизу строки, — Здесь тоже подпишите.

Ли щелкает ручкой, ставя очередной росчерк, стараясь не обращать внимания на пару расстегнутых пуговиц рубашки своего секретаря. Джемин задумчиво тянет: «Хм…», — а затем отходит назад, нажимая Джено на плечи.

— Нет. Всё-таки вы слишком напряжены. Стресс явно плохо на вас сказывается. Давайте я вам сделаю небольшой массаж.

— Что?! — Ли в панике заглядывает на вставшего за креслом обворожительно улыбающегося Джемина.

— Не переживайте так, я же не кусаюсь.

Те чертовы руки, на которые Джено слишком часто залипает во время работы, надавливают на плечи, массируя, а губы, порой слишком эротично прикусывающие кончик ручки, завораживают своим чуть приоткрытым видом. Постепенно Ли расслабляется, прикрывая глаза, запрокидывая назад голову, пока не чувствует на своих губах чужое дыхание. Отвечая на поцелуй На, Джено бегло думает: «К черту всё! Хочу его до безумия!», — и уже сам сплетает их языки. Руки Джемина, соскальзывая с плеч, спускаются по груди к пряжке на ремне Ли.

* * *

Минхён с явной неохотой вручает Джено связку ключей.

— Прошу тебя, не забывайся!

— У меня всё под контролем.

— Джено, я вижу все эти случайные действия. Это продолжается уже несколько недель и, Джено… ты проигрываешь.

Фыркая, сжав ключи в кулак, Джено свободной рукой похлопывает друга по плечу.

— Партия ещё не закончена. Я просто позволил себе небольшой гамбит.

— Джено…

В голосе Марка сквозит недовольство, но его перебивают.

— Положись на меня. К тому же это лишь подозрения и гарантий нет.

— Не подыгрывай им.

— Я просто кое-что проверю, а после мы перейдем к финалу.

Джено встряхивает ключами в руке, а затем уходит под встревоженный взгляд Минхёна.

* * *

Темно-синие кеды мелькают по ступеням. Ренджун через раз перепрыгивает через них, спеша оказаться в нужном ему месте. Только у заветной двери отеля он останавливается, открывая замок своим электронным ключом. Джемин уже ждет его здесь, валяясь на кровати, приподнимаясь при появлении Хуана.

— Привет, Джуни! — На тепло улыбается, хлопая рукой по покрывалу рядом с собой.

— Привет! — запрыгивая на постель, Ренджун наклоняется, быстро чмокая Джемина в губы, однако, когда На пытается повалить его рядом, Хуан, сквозь смех отбивается от него, — Постой. Я тоже очень соскучился. Но может сначала закончим с делами?

Джемин вздыхает, коротко кивая, но, не размыкая объятий, укладывает голову Ренджуна себе на плечо.

— Не стоит волноваться. Всё уже готово. Как обычно, комар носа не подточит. Так что скоро наш счет пополнится на пару миллионов. А что у тебя?

Хуан чуть кривится и вздыхает.

— Он слишком правильный, даже ни к чему не подкопаться. Да и вынести что-то из дома вряд ли вариант. Я мог бы сделать дубликаты картин, но их перепродажа вызовет слишком много вопросов.

Джемин опускает взгляд на Ренджуна.

— Тебя что-то сдерживает? Если бы ты хотел, тебя бы это не остановило.

Хуан вздыхает, запрокидывая голову, чтобы заглянуть возлюбленному в глаза и произнести шепотом:

— Он отличается от тех, кто был раньше. Ты должен был это заметить за эти недели.

— Предлагаешь все свернуть и уйти?

Ренджун чуть щурит глаза, усмехаясь.

— Заметь, это не я сказал. Но… мне, правда, не хочется ему вредить, даже если он это не прочухает.

Вздохнув, Джемин прикрывает глаза и пару секунд молчит, о чем-то размышляя, после чего тихо спрашивает:

— Вы спали? Я имею в виду не по работе?

Хуан прикусывает губу, отвечая так же тихо.

— Джемин, он не как остальные…

На усмехается, открывая глаза, встречаясь с встревоженным взглядом Ренджуна и, посомневавшись, на выдохе признается:

— Мы трахнулись в кабинете сегодня.

От удивления Хуан даже приподнимается.

— И это значит?..

— Что мы запали на одного парня вопреки работе?

— Но мы же ещё вместе?

— Ты думаешь, я смогу променять тебя на кого-то другого? Джуни, я люблю тебя. К тому же, как бы ни было, мы ему не пара.

— Значит, прикрываем дело и ищем новую цель?

Джемин вздыхает, кивая.

— Хорошо. Я исправлю бумаги, а ты займись поисками новой жертвы. Только сработаем тогда по схеме соблазнения, чтобы закончить все побыстрее. Может даже стоит прибегнуть к шантажу. Мы и так со всем этим затянули.

— Договорились, — Хуан вздохнул, а затем сел, снимая свитер и, отбросив его, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, — А пока отвлечемся от неприятных мыслей. Я, правда, скучал.

На опустил руку на чужое бедро, чуть погладив и сжав.

— Я тоже, Джуни.

* * *

Джено стоит возле подоконника, в задумчивости постукивая по нему пальцами. Его взгляд устремлен на здание напротив, в окно чуть ниже, где целовались двое парней. Из рации рядом слышатся тихие причмокивающие звуки, смешивающиеся со стонами.

— Непорядок…

Нахмурившись, Ли убавил звук на рации, после чего вынул из кармана смартфон, нажимая быстрый набор и поднося гаджет к уху. На другом конце практически сразу слышится напряженно-недовольное:

— Я слушаю тебя, Джено. Что опять?

Щуря глаза, парень усмехается, все ещё смотря в окно.

— Я передумал, Марк. Подготовьтесь с Донхёком к небольшому заданию, но не ставьте в известность остальных, договорились?

— Что ты задумал?

— Ты не думал, что наши украшения лучше всего смотрятся на обнаженных телах?

— Чего?!

Засмеявшись, Джено присел на подоконник.

— Ничего. Просто хочу немного изменить правила игры. И ещё, итоговыми бумагами займусь сам.

— Джено, я тебя умоляю, только не говори, что ты на полном серьезе повелся на них?

— Просто будьте готовы. Я потом всё расскажу.

— Дже…

Отключив телефон, Ли прислонился головой к холодной стене.

— Вопреки ожиданиям, повелись на меня…

* * *

Джемин все больше недоумевает, когда Джено внезапно после делового ужина, вместо того, чтобы поехать в офис, разворачивает машину к своему особняку.

— Господин Ли, может мне вызвать себе такси до офиса, если вы хотите вернуться домой?

— После вчерашнего, ты можешь называть меня просто Джено, Джемин. К тому же, я просто кое-что забыл дома. Это не займет много времени, гарантирую.

На хмурится, но не смеет возразить.

Порше Панамера скользит по дороге, въезжая на территорию особняка, останавливаясь перед главным входом. Отстегнув ремень, Джено смотрит на неподвижного На.

— Может, зайдешь? Раз уж ты у меня в гостях, почему бы не выпить кофе? Ты не представляешь, какой потрясающий мексиканский кофе готовит мой повар.

— Я думал, вы хотели только забрать бумаги. Я могу подождать вас здесь.

— Отлично. Но я передумал, мы идем пить кофе.

Улыбнувшись, Джено выбрался первым из машины, направляясь к входу. На пороге в черном смокинге их встретил Донхёк, бросивший беглый взгляд на Джемина, осматривавшегося в просторном холле.

— С возвращением, господин Ли. Вы сегодня рано.

— Мы ненадолго, — пройдя к Донхёку, Джено добавил, — Попроси Ренджуна принести нам по чашке кофе.

По виду Донхёка казалось, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, но в итоге ограничился кивком и неспешно удалился в ближайший коридор. Будучи уверенным, что Джемин следует за ним, Джено направился в противоположную сторону к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Располагайся, — кивнув на одно из двух громоздких кресел перед своим столом, Ли прошел за него, наклоняясь и принимаясь рыться в ящиках, — Я пока поищу эти бумаги.

Опустившись на мягкое сиденье, На провел рукой по дугообразному подлокотнику из слоновой кости.

Нахмурившись хмыкнув, Джено выпрямился.

— Похоже, я куда-то их дел.

— Господин Ли, ваш кофе.

В распахнутых дверях показался Ренджун, державший в руках поднос с тремя чашками кофе. Обернувшись, На чуть сощурился, вновь оборачиваясь к Джено, вышедшему из-за стола и прошедшему к креслу Джемина.

Ни коим образом не подав вида, что они знакомы, Хуан прошел к столу, поставив на него поднос.

— Мне казалось у вас ещё один гость?

Ли пожал плечами, шагнув к напрягшемуся Ренджуну.

— Все верно. Присаживайся.

Хуан чуть сощурился, выражая недоумение. Вздохнув, Джено не сильно, но ощутимо толкнул его в плечо, отчего он упал во второе кресло, вместе с тем послышался легкий щелчок. И пока Ренджун распахнув глаза уставился на Ли, Джемин в шоке опустил голову на внезапно застегнувшийся у него на запястье наручник, пристегнувший его к креслу. Он даже не заметил, в какой момент Джено сделал это, но не успел он предупредить Хуана, как Ли уже нагнулся к Ренджуну удерживая за плечо, сноровисто вытаскивая из кармана вторую пару наручников быстро пристегивая к креслу и Хуана. На все это ему хватило нескольких секунд. Стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, Джемин холодно спросил:

— Что это значит, господин Ли?

— Я же просил, просто Джено.

Окинув прикованных парней взглядом, Ли довольно хмыкнул. Шагнув назад, он отодвинул в сторону поднос, присаживаясь на край стола и скрещивая на груди руки.

— Думаю, теперь мы можем поговорить. И можете перестать делать вид, что видите друг друга впервые. Всё-таки почти шесть лет общего дела неплохо сближают.

— Может, поясните, что происходит?

Ренджун упрямо сжал губы. Вздохнув, Джено потер переносицу.

— Хорошо. Начнем издалека. Вы, правда, думали, что несмотря на тщательность прорабатываемых вами манипуляций у государства не возникнет вопросов о крупномасштабных денежных переводах на частные счета? И чтобы окончательно отбросить ваши вопросы, давайте представлюсь иначе, — запустив руку за пазуху, Ли вынул из кармана бумажник, распахнув который продемонстрировал парням удостоверение и жетон агента федеральной безопасности.

Нахмурившись, Джемин сжал зубы, а Ренджун мрачно сощурился.

— Может, теперь представитесь сами нормально? Хотя должен сказать о вас мне уже все известно и…

С первого этажа послышался грохот, прервавший Джено.

— Какого?..

Отстранившись от стола, Ли сделал несколько шагов к двери, но остановился обернувшись к Хуану и На, но те, все так же молча следили за ним с мрачным видом. Бросив беглый взгляд на наручники, Джено выбежал за дверь, коротко бросив:

— Я скоро.

Стоило Ли скрыться из виду, как Джемин скрипнул зубами, свободной рукой потянувшись к своей скромной на первый вид сережке с длиной застежкой.

— Никогда не думал, что она пригодится в такой момент. Что это, кстати, было?

— Дурное предчувствие, — Ренджун досадливо поджал губы, наблюдая, как На вынимает свой гвоздик, принимаясь им копошится в наручниках, — в окно видел что вас двое, а Донхёк сказал про три чашки, пришлось на скорую руку по пути изобретать небольшую ловушку. Так что пара минут у нас есть, пока Джено найдет Донхёка и упавшую на него картину.

— Порой ты ужасен. Что же там за картина, что стоял такой грохот? Надеюсь, она этого парня не убила, ибо этого нам только не хватало. …Есть!

Замок с щелчком распахнулся, и Джемин метнулся к Ренджуну, торопясь освободить его.

— Есть идеи, что дальше?

— Действуем по обстоятельствам, а там разберемся.

Поскольку в этот раз Джемин мог помогать себе второй рукой, наручники Хуана распахнулись быстрее. Пока На бросил взгляд на дверь, Ренджун метнулся к окну, распахивая раму.

— Быстрее так. К тому же привлечем меньше внимания. Да и второй этаж, не так высоко.

— Доверюсь тебе. Кстати, эти окна ведь выходят во двор? — Хуан быстро кивнул, перебрасывая через подоконник ногу, — Тогда ещё лучше. У входа должно остаться авто Джено. Придется его позаимствовать.

Недовольно кривясь, Ренджун спрыгнул, группируясь и перекатываясь, хотя падение все равно оказалось для него ощутимым.

Вернувшегося Джено в кабинете ждали два кресла с болтавшимися наручниками, распахнутое окно и раздавшийся снаружи рев его автомобиля. Чертыхнувшись, Ли метнулся к окну, глядя на вылетевшую за ворота машину.

— Отлично. Тогда придется по-плохому.

Спеша в обратном направлении, Джено с недовольным видом вынул из кармана смартфон, привычно набирая номер Минхёна.

* * *

Ренджун в досаде кусал губы, стараясь не отвлекать Джемина, пытавшегося снять с хвоста погоню. Вой сирен действовал на нервы, а признавать, что все может закончиться именно так, никому из них не хотелось, как не хотелось и признавать, что их явно оттесняли в приготовленную ловушку. Очередной поворот вывел их к мосту, который ожидаемо оказался перекрыт стройным рядом машин с характерными мерцавшими огнями.

Джемин в своем выражении недовольства был краток, бросив лаконичное: «Дерьмо!», вынужденно нажимая на тормоз, потому что теперь их окружили со всех сторон.

Сидевший рядом с ним Ренджун, разделяя его досаду чувствовал и вину, обреченно выдыхая:

— Прости, Джемин. Это моя вина. Не стоило браться за Джено…

На только сильнее нахмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки, сознавая, что во всем этом особенно досадно, что причиной их положения являлся Ли, который, выбравшись из одной из стоявших впереди машин, двигался в их сторону позади бежавших к ним полицейских. Имея в запасе только пару секунд до того, как им заломят руки и заставят уткнуться лицом в авто, заковывая в наручники, На устало выдохнул:

— Просто ничего не говори им. Они ничего не докажут.

Мгновение спустя обоих парней выдернули из машины из распахнутых дверей. Ни Хуан, ни На не сопротивлялись, попросту не видя в этом смысла.

Джено стоял в стороне, наблюдая за ними, мрачно хмурясь от брошенных на него двух обиженных взглядов, когда Ренджуна и Джемина проводили мимо него. Подошедший к нему со спины шериф тихо спросил:

— Нам допросить их, господин Ли?

Обернувшись к мужчине, Джено смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Забудьте об этом. Я сам этим займусь и отвезу их в участок также сам.

Мужчина кривится, но не смеет ослушаться этого парня, который несмотря на возраст внезапно старше по званию.

* * *

Когда за руль их машины усаживается Ли, никто из парней не выглядит удивленным. Скорее они оба слишком вымотаны затянувшейся погоней и длительным стрессом. Учитывая же, что этим все вероятно не ограничится, стоило приберечь силы для дальнейших испытаний.

Джено дожидается, когда рядом с ним сядет Минхён и только после этого медленно трогается с места.

Хотя их руки скованы наручниками, не видя смысла скрываться, Ренджун придвигается ближе к Джемину, опуская голову ему на плечо и прикрывая глаза. На тепло улыбается, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до его рук.

За окном мелькают здания и проспекты. Марк хмурится, когда они проезжают поворот к полицейскому управлению и окончательно мрачнеет, когда Джено внезапно паркуется, разворачиваясь к Минхёну.

— Отсюда доберешься сам. Заодно навестишь Донхёка.

— Джено, не делай глупостей.

С полминуты друзья глядят друг на друга, пока Марк не открывает дверь, выбираясь на улицу, не забывая, перед тем как закрыть дверь, бросить сердитое:

— Если что, будешь сам объясняться с начальством!

Прежде задремавший Ренджун, проснувшись от хлопка двери, пытается понять, что происходит. Впрочем, Джемин так же недалеко ушел от него в своем недоумении. Джено заводит машину, но уезжают они сравнительно недалеко, сворачивая в тихий переулок, где Ли вновь глушит двигатель, разворачиваясь к сидевшим позади парням, отделенным от него металлической сеткой и плотным стеклом.

— Просто к сведению, всей этой мороки можно было избежать, если бы вы меня просто выслушали.

Отстраняясь от На, Ренджун хмурится, пока Джемин устало спрашивает:

— И что вам от нас всё-таки нужно? Если что, вам всё равно нечего нам предъявить, разве что кроме угона авто, но за это можно отделаться и штрафом.

— Джемин-а, я, несомненно, признаю ваши таланты в сфере махинаций, но если бы у вас не было промахов, полиция вами бы точно не заинтересовалась. В особенности ФБР.

Видя, с какой неохотой парни вынуждены были признать, что промашки где-то были, Джено неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.

— А нужно мне от вас небольшое соглашение?

— Сделка? — Ренджун нахмурился, все менее понимая к чему Ли клонит.

— Всего 3 условия, и мне кажется, вы получаете гораздо больше. Во-первых, вам придется завязать с вашей деятельностью, потому что может для вас это отличный способ хапнуть больших денег и адреналина, но будем честны, это небезопасно. Вам повезло, что на ваш след прежде нас не вышла мафия, потому что уверен, что на вас у них тоже могли быть виды. Слишком вы, ребята, мозговиты. Во-вторых, я предлагаю вам работу у себя, как вы поняли, ювелирная компания больше для прикрытия, но мелкие вопросы я решу. Джемин отлично разбирается в юридических и финансовых вопросах, а что касается тебя, Ренджун. То почему бы тебе не применить свои знания в искусстве и репродуцировании в реставрации, да и помочь с отслеживанием фальшивок, уверен, ты можешь. Хотя если захочешь вернуться в Гарвард и закончить обучение, я готов его оплатить. И, в-третьих, вы остаетесь со мной навсегда и насовсем.

С каждым сказанным Джено словом на лицах Джемина и Ренджуна появлялось все больше неверия и потрясения. Это все казалось чем-то нереальным и невозможным. Вот так за раз просто из прихоти решить практически все их проблемы, как по щелчку пальцев. Да от такого любая фея крестная удавится от зависти.

— А какая выгода от этого тебе? — На не заметил, как его голос непроизвольно дрогнул.

— Сразу два отличных специалиста в работе, а так же любовника в постели. По-моему, не мало.

Взглянув на окончательно впавшего в ступор На, Хуан, переплетая их пальцы, нервно выдохнул:

— Мы можем подумать?

— Конечно. Хотя мне придется отвезти вас в участок. Пока вы думаете.

Отвернувшись, Джено вновь завел машину, но тронувшись с места, сдавая назад, возвращаясь на главную дорогу, он не преминул добавить:

— И на будущее, не надо думать про то, кто и кого достоин.

Отвернувшись, Ли нажал на газ. Лихорадочно взглянув на Джемина, Ренджун встретился с не менее шокированным взглядом. Для начала им следовало хотя бы уложить все произошедшее в голове, хотя их ответ уже был заведомо очевиден.

* * *

— Нет, я просто не могу в это поверить!

Минхён едва не кипел от негодования, глядя из окна на сидевших возле бассейна Джемина и Ренджуна, о чем-то переговаривавшихся. Стоявший возле друга Джено наблюдал за ними с улыбкой.

— А что такого, мы живем в 21 веке. Сейчас нет ничего невозможного.

— Ты просто их прикрыл, обустроив все так, что это было лишь ошибкой системы и сфабрикованными данными.

— Ну, мне же нужно было хоть как-то их оправдать. К тому же они слишком продуманны, чтобы действительно допускать ошибки. Все что нам удалось найти сущие мелочи.

— То есть на деле у тебя на них ничего не было, и ты шантажом заставил их остаться?

— Вряд ли это можно назвать шантажом. А про остальное они, по счастью, не в курсе. Я уже и два кольца заказал.

— О, Боже! — Марк только закатил глаза, — Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом бреде!

Развернувшись, Минхён направился к дверям, возводя руки к потолку. Засмеявшись, Джено крикнул ему вслед.

— Уверен, что ты все равно явишься на свадьбу, когда получишь приглашение. И на твоем месте я бы не тормозил и тоже сделал предложение Донхёку.

Затормозив за дверью, Марк негодующе обернулся на друга, и, покраснев до кончиков ушей, досадливо проворчал:

— Вообще-то, я уже! И иди к черту, Джено!

Продолжая ворчать себе под нос, Минхён продолжил свой путь.

Проводив его взглядом, Ли обернулся, вновь выглядывая на улицу. За это время На и Хуан перебрались в бассейн и теперь, смеясь, брызгались, как малые дети. Улыбнувшись, глядя на них, Джено поспешил к выходу, спеша оказаться на улице, чтобы присоединиться к своим возлюбленным.


	2. MarkHyuck Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сочетание вдохновения песен, под которую эту историю стоит читать:  
> Vinnie Paz ft. Yes Alexander - Is Happiness Just A Word RA  
> Maya Payne - If Only  
> BTS - Best Of Me

— Я, блять, на такое дерьмо не подписывался!

Сообщает Донхёк, едва Минхён открывает ему дверь в свою квартиру. За спиной младшего стоит чемодан на колесиках, как символ ярого утверждения, что Хёк здесь надолго. Марк растерянно моргает пару раз, а затем отходит в сторону, пропуская жениха.

— Привет, что случилось?

— Что случилось? Что случилось?! Я этим извращенцам словарь подарю! Пост-свадебный подарок! Пусть учат слова «Совесть», «Нравственность», «Стыд» и «Тишина»! А то они явно их вообще в душе не ебут!

Минхён тихо вздыхает, потому что за минувшие годы, даже проведя в их обществе достаточно времени, Донхёк возвращался к старым привычкам всякий раз, когда выходил из себя. Сейчас же доведенный до предела он и вовсе кипел, как чайник на огне.

— И пусть они сами теперь убираются в своей комнате! Гадость какая! Какие нормальные люди вообще комод доверху игрушками забивают?

— Игрушками? Медведями что ли?

Донхёк замолк, глядя на Марка, подозревая, что он издевается, но парень смотрел очень серьезно. Резко выдохнув, мгновенно остывая, Донхёк обреченно отмахнулся:

— Ага, медведями, кроликами и прочими пушистыми. В общем, уверен, что ты не хочешь это знать.

Спохватившись, что стоило уделить своему парню больше внимания, Минхён поспешил опровергнуть свое безучастие.

— Нет, что ты. Мне интересно всё, что ты говоришь.

Возведя глаза к потолку, Хёк в который раз поразился едва ли не набожному воспитанию Марка, и решил, что безопаснее будет сменить тему.

— Давай лучше ты мне покажешь комнату, где я смогу переночевать? — с опозданием вспомнив, что он забыл спросить у хозяина дома, не будет ли он против такой компании, Донхёк после короткой паузы всё же спросил, — Ты же меня не выгонишь?

— Нет, конечно. Идем.

Марк по-джентльменски подхватил чемодан Хёка, первым углубляясь в квартиру. Проворно разувшись, спеша догнать Минхёна, Донхёк в который раз мысленно поразился, как при всей своей непорочности Марк умудрялся быть другом и напарником Джено. Впрочем, удивляться стоило и тому, что они начали встречаться друг с другом, хотя когда-то даже поладить нормально не могли.

* * *

**Несколько лет назад**

Когда взрослые спрашивают ребенка, кем он хочет стать, дети называют профессии врача, полицейского, продавца мороженого, певца или актера. Кого-то, кто ассоциируется у него с образом некоего «героя» или того, кто имеет доступ к тому, что они особенно любят. И вряд ли кто-то может сказать, что желает быть вором, убийцей или маньяком.

Хёк становиться преступником тоже особо не хотел, просто в какой-то момент всё пошло не так. Наверное, он просто не умел выбирать друзей, и стоило задуматься о своем окружении, когда ребята подбивали его украсть пару вещей в магазине, подкалывая фразами вроде: «Тебе слабо, что ли?» или «Давай, Хёк, докажи, что ты мужик!»

И парень действительно своровал вещи, хотя в первый раз его и терзали угрызения совести, но он всячески их подавлял, потому что друзья, довольно улыбаясь, хлопали по плечу, одаривая похвалой. С каждым разом воровать было проще. Деньги, вещи. Не важно. Не то чтобы Донхёк был доволен этим, просто как завязать он не знал. Внезапно их компания становится все более жестокой, опасной и пугающей, решая присоединиться к местной банде. И прежде мелкое воровство и хулиганство, становится серьезней: взлом квартир, угон, а порой и продажа наркотиков. Новые боссы, как выясняется, на деле не так уж просты.

Родители просят сына, не успевшего закончить школу, одуматься, но парень только сбегает из дома, потому что слишком сложно объяснить им, что его могут покалечить, а то и убить, если он пойдет против остальных. Донхёк сознает, что сбился с пути, но другого уже не представляет.

Когда старшие из их банды решают взяться за более серьезное дело и ограбить ювелирный магазин, Хёк до последнего надеется, что его в это не втянут. Для его «друзей» такое не впервые, а сам он не готов за раз провалиться на самое дно темной ямы, в которой и без того непрерывно тонет. Но парня не спрашивают о его желаниях и просто ставят перед фактом, что он идет с ними, потому как пора бы уже самому юному члену банды вкусить «настоящей работы».

* * *

Страх заставляет все внутренности холодеть, а сознание впадать в некое оцепенение. План проработан до деталей и заучен всеми «От и До», но Донхёка всё равно потряхивает пока они подъезжают к магазину. В кармане куртки лежит пистолет, а в подрагивавших руках темная маска с прорезями для глаз. Сидящие рядом парни, точно стая готовых сорваться за добычей гончих, нетерпеливо скалятся.

Все происходит для него как в забытье и действует Хёк исключительно на автомате. Натянуть маску и вместе с остальными, выскочив из машины, стремительно ворваться в магазин, направляя оружие на находившихся здесь четырех человек: две девушки продавца, охранник и посетитель — парень лет двадцати, беседовавший о чем-то с одной из девушек.

Из-за превосходства по численности преступников, охранник не рискует нападать, потому как пистолеты грабителей не игрушки. Что оказывается удивительным, в данной ситуации лишь посетитель остается спокойным, чуть сосредоточенно щурясь при появлении преступников, не показывая страха или же беспокойства.

Побледнев, девушки собирают требуемые деньги и украшения, стараясь сохранять самообладание, хотя выходит это плохо. В какой-то момент, пока все внимание грабителей сосредоточено на добыче, охранник бросается на ближайшего преступника, но в итоге получает в ответ пулю в грудь.

Вскрики девушек и вид упавшего тела, из которого стремительно вытекает кровь, точно парализуют Донхёка и он не замечает ни метнувшейся к тревожной кнопке девушки, получившей размашистый удар в лицо, ни то, как посетитель, точно коршун, вглядывается в стоявшие фигуры. Хёк смутно помнит, как выбегает следом за остальными, скорее действуя на инстинктах, окончательно приходя в себя вернувшись в их убежище. От машины, угнанной совсем недавно ради их дела, они избавляются, сталкивая в реку и пересаживаясь на заготовленный личный транспорт, лишая полицию возможных улик и зацепок.

Пока окружающие спорят о дележке добычи, «косяке» с убийством охранника и том, как и где перепродать украшения, Донхёк сидит в стороне. Он слишком ошеломлен случившимся, чтобы адекватно воспринимать происходящую вокруг реальность. Его знобит и потряхивает, а перед внутренним взором алеют кровавые пятна.

Когда его отправляют домой «сидеть тихо, не рыпаться и не высовываться», Хёк чувствует облегчение, хотя пряча под толстовку пару пачек с купюрами — его долю, он будто полностью пропитывается вязкой грязью, испытывая безнадежность и отвращение.

* * *

Заходя домой, Донхёк почему-то ждет, что его уже поджидает полиция, а потому пару секунд стоит на пороге в судорожном ожидании. Но в итоге видит только выходящего в прихожую отца, мрачно бросившего своему беспутному сыну:

— Явился, ушлёпок!

Хёк предпочитает смолчать, потому как понимает, что ничего кроме разочарования родителям не приносит. Стягивая потертые кроссовки, Донхёк спешит прошмыгнуть к себе в комнату, но замирает у входа в гостиную, где мать смотрит новости, передающие об ограблении ювелирного магазина и убийстве охранника. Слыша горестный вздох матери: «Какой же ужас творится!», — парень поджимает губы, пробегая к себе. Он спешно задергивает шторы и прячет деньги в шкаф, а после перепрятывает под матрас, хотя ему все равно чудится, что все уже знают о том, что он сделал, и куда бы он не положил деньги, их все равно найдут.

Остаток вечера Хёк проводит в судорожном ожидании и даже на ужин предпочитает не выходить. Его не задевают раздавшиеся из-за двери гневные слова отца, что если он не ценит их, то пусть собирает манатки и проваливает, потому что они не нанимались кормить лишний бесполезный рот, приносящий одни проблемы.

А ночью, когда парень забывается тревожным сном, ему снится вой сирен и преследующие его полицейские. С денег, что он держит в руках вместе с драгоценностями, стекает кровь, становящаяся дегтем, в котором Хёк вязнет, пока погоня становится всё ближе. И последнее, что он видит, внезапно тот самый посетитель магазина, глядящий на него с холодным упреком.

Вскакивая на кровати, Донхёк трясется от осознания совершенного преступления. Ему всего семнадцать и он не готов провести свою молодость за решеткой. Он уверен, что узнав о произошедшем, родители откажутся от него, а «друзья» будут с ним только пока он выгоден, но скоро это явно будет не так.

Последние часы до рассвета парень судорожно думает о том, что делать, а затем, стоит первым лучам выглянуть из-за горизонта, Донхёк вынимает краденые деньги из своего «тайника» и покидает дом.

Кутаясь в худи, Хёк нервозно заходит в полицейский участок. Его трясет от страха и напряжения, он облизывает сухие губы и порой трет покрасневшие от недосыпа и подступающих слез глаза. На него косо поглядывают, пока он приближается и, уже более заинтересованно, пусть и с толикой недоверия, когда Донхёк выкладывает пачки с деньгами, обреченно выдыхая:

— Я хочу дать показания и признаться во вчерашнем ограблении…

* * *

Наручники болезненно натирают запястья, хотя разбитая губа болит сильнее. Просто полиция не смогла удержать одного из «друзей» Хёка, который рьяно жаждал отомстить сдавшему их гаденышу. Родители, узнав о причастности их сына к преступлению, навестили его только однажды, принеся вещи и сказав, что ему лучше забыть о них — сын уголовник им не нужен.

Донхёк чувствует себя крайне уставшим. Он уверен, что долго не проживет. За решеткой или на свободе до него рано или поздно доберутся и прикончат. Парень с унылым видом сидит в кабинете следователя, ожидая непонятно чего. Вроде бы его чистосердечное признание, помощь в расследование и не совершеннолетний возраст должны были послужить смягчающими обстоятельствами, но что с этого толку, если на его стороне теперь никого нет, и что делать дальше он тоже не знает.

Когда дверь, наконец, открывается, и в кабинет заходят два молодых мужчины, Хёк растерянно застывает. Одним из вошедших является тот самый парень — посетитель из магазина. И пока он остается стоять, его спутник опускается на место следователя, заговорив:

— Здравствуй, Донхёк. Меня зовут Ли Джено, а это мой напарник Ли Минхён.

Хёк нервно сглатывает глядя на недобро сдвинутые брови Минхёна и сдержанно-холодную улыбку Джено. В голове всплывает история про хорошего и плохого копа, и парню становится не по себе, потому что он и так уже рассказал всё, что знал. Об этом он и спешит сказать полицейским.

— Если что, я уже всё рассказал вашим коллегам. Я, правда, больше ничего не знаю, сэр.

Джено хмыкает, чуть постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Мы в курсе. И мы здесь не для допроса. С учетом твоего положения, по программе защиты свидетелей мы будем наблюдать за тобой на время хода следствия. Хотя по большому счету этим будет заниматься Минхён. И, если не хочешь попасть в ещё большие неприятности, лучше всего тебе будет во всем его слушаться.

Донхёк ещё раз бросил встревоженный взгляд на Минхёна и нервно сглотнул. Было крайне сомнительно, что они смогут поладить с этим мрачным типом, весь вид которого вопит о недовольстве данной ситуацией.

* * *

Минхён распахивает дверь, пропуская Донхёка вперед. Покосившись на полицейского, парень перешагивает порог, поправляя на плече лямку сумки с немногочисленными вещами, попутно стягивая с головы кепку, вместе с накинутым поверх капюшоном худи.

Короткий маленький коридор переходит в небольшую гостиную с потрепанным диваном и тремя креслами, а также старым небольшим телевизором в углу. Заходя следом, Минхён кивает на дверные проходы, ведущие из гостиной.

— Ближайшая левая дверь — кухня. Справа — объединенный санузел. По центру — спальня. Будешь пока жить там.

Хёк сдержанно кивает, стягивая потрепанные кроссовки, но не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как его придерживают за плечо.

— Стой. Имей в виду, есть пара правил, которые тебе нельзя нарушать. Во-первых, квартиру не покидаешь. Если захочешь куда-то выйти, сначала спрашиваешь об этом у меня. Во-вторых, ни с кем из друзей, знакомых, родственников без моего разрешения так же не общаешься. В общем, во всем слушаешься меня и никакой самодеятельности. Кстати, можешь называть меня просто Марком.

Кривясь, Донхёк не удерживается, чтобы не съязвить.

— В сортир тоже по твоему разрешению ходить?

Сердито сощурившись, Минхён холодно произнес:

— Так и быть, об этом можешь не докладывать. А сейчас иди, разбирай вещи.

Развернувшись, Хёк побрел прочь, тихо ворча себе под нос.

— Заебись порядки.

— И не выражайся!

Дернув щекой на раздавшиеся позади слова, Донхёк, не оборачиваясь, раздраженно бросил:

— А ты не слушай!

Первой удручающей вещью в выделенной ему комнате оказывается отсутствие какого-либо замка. Второй — минимальное количество мебели. Небольшая кровать у стены, к которой придвинут комод для вещей с уродливой настольной лампой неприятного грязновато-желтого оттенка. И всё.

Хёк обреченно вздыхает, проходя к кровати и, уронив сумку на пол, заваливается на постель, упираясь взглядом в потолок.

Когда Минхён заглядывает в комнату десять минут спустя, он к своему удивлению видит на кровати заснувшего от усталости подростка, свернувшегося калачиком. Пожалуй, только в таком виде Донхёк выглядит нормальным и даже немного милым.

* * *

Джено трет виски, потому что невыносимо выслушивать бесконечную ругань между Минхёном и Донхёком. Они ссорятся по любому поводу и без. И пока Минхён ужасается необразованности, хамству и грубости своего подопечного, Донхёк возмущается занудству и чопорности смотрителя.

Говоря откровенно, их отношения, как у кошки с собакой, проявили себя с первого же дня. Их характеры были диаметрально противоположными друг другу и потому поводы для конфликтов находились буквально из воздуха.

Однажды не выдержав, Марк даже нажаловался другу, что не исключает варианта, что когда-нибудь они в пылу ссоры просто прикончат друг друга. Но к общему удивлению, понемногу эмоции стали стихать и ослабевать. Донхёк, пусть оставался всё таким же ершистым, отчего-то пытался быть более покладистым, да и Минхён всё чаще шел на уступки своего протеже, в пределах разумного, конечно.

И кой-чёрт дернул Джено предложить Марку позаниматься с Хёком по школьной программе, дабы подтянуть его знания, ведь учёбу парень бросил давным-давно и на деле только худо-бедно мог писать и считать.

Новоявленные учитель и ученик восприняли эту идею настороженно, но всё же с одобрением. Первое время занятия были плодотворны, Донхёк исправно всё учил и запоминал, заняться в 4 стенах ему всё равно больше было нечем. Минхён даже думал о какой-нибудь награде для подопечного, но именно в этот момент, все вновь вернулось к началу.

Услышав очередную ссору и скандал после длительного затишья, Джено даже не поверил в первый раз, что Марк и Хёк вновь могли разругаться. Было так странно, что изначально воодушевившийся учёбой Донхёк заартачился и начал избегать своего учителя, огрызаясь любой даже незначительной мелочи, тем самым перечеркивая любой маломальский прогресс в нормализации их отношений.

И вот очередная ссора из ничего, а именно спонтанное желание Донхёка отправится на длительную прогулку.

— Ведешь себя как идиот! Тебе так хочется, чтобы от тебя избавились твои «дружки»? Ты, кажется, даже не представляешь, насколько они опасны, и какие люди стоят за ними! И ты в курсе правила, что тебе нельзя покидать квартиру!

— Но для меня это важно! Что может случиться за пару часов? Я просто схожу кое-куда и вернусь!

— И куда именно ты собрался?

Хёк кривится, едва не скрипя зубами, нехотя произнося:

— Хочу навестить родителей. Ты сам говорил, что мне придется уехать из города после завершения следствия. Я уже не могу попрощаться с близкими?

Марк хмурится, уже спокойней, но всё ещё ледяным тоном, произнося:

— К сожалению, я не могу тебе это позволить.

— Да какого черта! Даже заключенным положены прогулки, а я здесь как в коробе изо дня в день торчу! Уже почти месяц!!!

Убрав руки от висков, Джено вздыхает.

— Я согласен с Минхёном. Кое-кто из вашей банды был связан с более серьезными ребятами, занимающимися распространением наркотиков. Так что ты им весьма подпортил планы своим признанием. Для тебя слишком опасно показываться на улицах. У них люди буквально везде.

Донхёк обиженно надувается и, не говоря больше ни слова, разворачивается, уходя к себе в комнату, не забывая напоследок завершающим аккордом громыхнуть со всей силы дверью.

По кухне раздается тяжелый громкий вздох Минхёна, смешанный со стоном полным безнадежности.

— Он мне всю кровь выпил! Неужели так трудно следовать простым правилам?

— Ну, ты тоже ведешь себя с ним порой слишком резко, — Джено усмехается, — Хотя тебе, наверное, просто трудно признаться, хотя бы самому себе, что тебе нравится кто-то, кто младше тебя почти на пять лет.

— Я не педофил! И вообще, не говори глупостей! Он слишком резкий и грубый. У него же мат через каждое слово.

— Разве? По-моему, он старается ругаться меньше.

— Я живу с ним каждый день, и поверь, это не так. Слышал бы ты его вопли, когда я съел последний кусок пирога, что покупал недавно. А ругань из-за кончившейся туалетной бумаги?

— Как бы ни было, у нас есть план задержания этой банды. Так что тебе придется оставить своего мальчика ненадолго одного.

— Он не мой!

Джено пожал плечами, лукаво улыбнувшись.

— Но ты всегда можешь сделать его своим.

— Прости, но это непрофессионально. И я всё равно сомневаюсь, что он сможет терпеливо сидеть на месте.

— Значит, тебе придется для этого что-то придумать. Приказ есть приказ. Нам надо работать.

Марк вновь тяжело вздыхает.

* * *

Оставляя Донхёка одного в квартире, Минхён взывает к его благоразумию и просит, ради его же безопасности, в коей-то веки послушаться старшего и спокойно посидеть дома. Всё ещё негодующий после их последней стычки младший сдержанно кивает, принципиально глядя в окно, сидя на подоконнике — для Хёка в целом это единственное развлечение, кроме порой просмотра телевизора.

Когда Марк покидает квартиру, Донхёк послушно выжидает час, а затем натягивает бейсболку и стаскивает у Минхёна ветровку с глубоким капюшоном. Вскрыть замок дело плёвое, сложнее добраться до родителей не привлекая к себе внимания.

Разумеется, Хёк отлично понимал опасность своих действий, но было то, что он непременно должен был сказать отцу и матери, и сделать это он хотел именно сегодня.

Пряча свое лицо, парень добирается на метро до дома родителей (деньги на дорогу он также «заимствует» у Марка в качестве моральной компенсации).

Прежде чем ему откроют дверь, Донхёку приходится достаточно времени стучаться в дверь.

Когда на пороге появляется отец, Хёк жалобно глядит на него, спешно выпаливая, чтобы перед его носом не захлопнули дверь.

— Пап, пожалуйста, могу я войти? Я хочу кое-что сказать вам! Совсем немного!

Мужчина хмурится, оглядывая лестничную клетку, а затем нехотя отходит в сторону. Хёк поспешно проходит внутрь, неловко топчась на месте. Из комнаты выглядывает мать парня, застывающая при виде сына.

— Донхёк?

Парень натянуто виновато улыбается.

— Простите, я не займу у вас много времени, просто я хотел…

— Если тебе опять нужны деньги или что-то ещё, — мужчина обрывает сына на полуслове, — То мы больше ничего тебе не дадим.

Опустив взгляд, Хёк отрицательно качает головой, поджимая губы. За один миг ему хочется заплакать от таких слов, ведь он пришел совсем по иной причине:

— Нет. Я только хотел сказать вам, что мне жаль, что я был таким беспутным сыном. Просто сегодня ведь мой… — парень осекается, но сразу отмахивается от прежней фразы, продолжая, — хотя неважно. Просто теперь я сам в ответе за свою жизнь. Я постараюсь вернуть вам всё, что вы дали мне. Обещаю, что приложу все усилия, чтобы исправить всё, что совершил, просто, пожалуйста, не нужно меня ненавидеть. Мам, пап, я обещаю, что стану лучше, и вы сможете мной гордиться. Это все, что я хотел сказать. Простите, что причинил вам столько неприятностей. Я вас люблю.

Склонившись в низком поклоне, Донхёк поспешно разворачивается, выбегая, не давая возможности родителям вставить и слова. Он несется по улицам, будто убегая от своего постыдного прошлого.

Запыхавшись, Хёк останавливается только через пару кварталов. Он будто на пару мгновений теряется в знакомом с детства районе, а затем спешно направляется в сторону своего «убежища». По пути он только сворачивает в магазин за небольшой покупкой, надеясь, что успеет добраться до квартиры до того, как туда вернется Минхён.

* * *

«Надо было слушаться Марка» — успевает подумать Донхёк, когда его перехватывают недалеко от их дома несколько коренастых ребят. Купленный торт впечатывается в асфальт, пока парня резво затаскивают в близ стоявшую машину, нанося удар по голове, вырубая.

Когда парень приходит в себя от резкой пощечины. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что происходит, и где он находится. Увиденное вводит его в тихую панику. Вокруг лишь голый бетон, массивные колонны и отсутствующие стены по внешнему краю, отчего волосы треплет порывистый ветер. Судя по всему, находились они в какой-то недостроенной высотке. Руки заведены назад, пока сам он сидит на стуле, не имея возможности пошевелиться — веревки впиваются в кожу рук.

Прямо перед Хёком на деревянном стуле сидит неизвестный мужчина в дорогом опрятном костюме. Оглядев с ног до головы парня, он в отвращении скривил губы.

— Значит это из-за тебя у меня столько неприятностей. Сидел бы себе тихо и помалкивал, ничего бы этого тогда не было. Но тебя видно потянуло на подвиги? Ты, конечно, мелкая сошка, но не в моей привычке отпускать тех, кто переходит мне дорогу. Так что твоя смерть послужит уроком остальным выскочкам. Можешь подумать о своем поведении, пока будешь лететь вниз. Сбросьте его.

В шоке распахнув глаза, когда его подхватили под руки, потащив туда, где заканчивался бетон и виднелась раскинувшаяся внизу стройка, Хёк принялся упираться и дергаться, силясь вырваться. Но всё было тщетно. Против двух качков шансы у него были нулевыми. Уже у самого края Донхёк ощутил прилив ужаса от одного вида десятка недостроенных этажей под собой. О какой промелькнувшей перед глазами жизни могла идти речь, когда единственное, что он мог представить себе, это свое разбившееся изуродованное тело внизу?

Шум позади возник внезапно. Все случилось слишком быстро, чтобы Хёк полностью осознал, что происходило. Он смог оглянуться только, когда державшие его мужчины, разжав руки, бросились назад. Обессилено упав на колени, парень обернулся посмотреть, что же отвлекло его убийц, и представшая перед ним картина смешалась в радость, переходящую в ужас.

Ворвавшиеся на этаж люди в форме SWAT, выглядели серьезно и внушительно, оттесняя преступников, пытавшихся отстреливаться, отступая за голые стены.

Увидев среди полицейских Марка, Донхёк едва не задохнулся от счастья, но именно в этот момент одна из пуль мафии вероятно задела его, заставив отшатнуться и чуть завалится за одну из колон, оседая на пол.

Вряд ли Хёк думал о чем-то, кроме того, чтобы оказаться возле Минхёна, ползком направляясь к Ли, потому что руки всё ещё были связаны и подняться нормально было сложно.

Следовавший за другом Джено, опустившись возле него, едва не вздрогнул, когда из-за угла выползло нечто странное, заметно потрепанное и перепачканное в пыли и грязи.

— О, Боже! Хёк, ты меня напугал!

Джено нахмурился, попытавшись приподнять Донхёка, но тот, только рухнул возле Марка, а заметив алый след идущий от головы по шее, расплакался:

— Минхён. Прости, мне так жаль. Я не думал, что всё так обернется. Не умирай, пожалуйста!

Джено тихо цокнул языком, вынимая нож и принимаясь разрезать веревки на руках парня. Марк хранил тревожное молчание, пока Хёк, из-за своего положения не способный увидеть своего наставника полностью, в ужасе думал о том, почему Джено помогает ему, а не Минхёну. Неужели его дни сочтены и даже попытки спасти его жизнь тщетны? А вдруг он уже мертв?!

Всхлипнув, Донхёк заревел ещё сильнее, как сквозь толщу воды услышав злой рык Джено:

— Да что ты сидишь! Помоги! Проучить его и потом сможешь.

После послышались пара матов, а затем мрачный голос Марка:

— Да лучше бы меня тогда пристрелили, чем опять терпеть его выходки!

От шока Хёк замолк. Веревки, наконец, опали, и Джено рывком заставил Донхёка сесть. Хёк растерянно уставился на Минхёна. Кровь на голове действительно имела место быть, но шла просто из оцарапанной брови, а в общей суматохе подросток забыл, что раны на лице всегда сильно кровоточат. Потому и пришлось Марку дать дорогу остальным, ведь ему кровь заливала глаза и мешала обзору.

Мысль, что его опекуну ничего не угрожает, подкосила Хёка сильнее, чем мысль о его смерти. Бросившись вперед, едва не задушив Минхёна в своих руках, Донхёк уткнулся лицом ему в шею, едва вновь не разревевшись.

Дав младшему несколько мгновений прийти в себя, Марк отодвинул парня от себя и, игнорируя его, обратился к Джено, вынувшему из небольшой аптечки на поясе кусочек бинта и пластырь.

— Сделай что-нибудь с этой раной. И раз уж мы нашли свою внезапную пропажу, придется увезти его домой, — обернувшись к Донхёку, Минхён уже более зло и сердито добавил, — Надеюсь, хотя бы это заставит тебя понять, почему следует слушаться меня! Если решишь бежать в следующий раз, я тебя спасать не стану! Ауч!

Джено с хлопком припечатал ему на лоб пластырь, даже не озаботившись дезинфекцией, всем своим видом выражая свое несогласие с поведением друга. Одного вида бледного и потерянного Донхёка было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько сильно его раскаяние.

* * *

До самого дома Хёк молчал, уныло бредя следом за Минхёном. Джено остался с остальными, сопровождать арестованных наркодилеров, напоследок только тихо бросив другу: «Не перегибай палку. Он и так натерпелся».

Однако Марк следовать чужим советам не собирался, у него самого внутри все было не на месте, когда им сообщили, что Донхёк в лапах преступников. Поэтому, едва переступив порог квартиры, старший ушел в ванну обрабатывать, наконец, свою рану, а Хёка отправил в свою комнату.

Не пререкаясь, младший, понурив голову, послушно ушел в спальню, откуда не показывал головы до самого вечера, в итоге не выйдя даже на ужин.

Глядя на оставшуюся стоять на столе тарелку, у Марка и самого в горло не лез кусок. В итоге обе порции он выбросил в мусорку.

* * *

— Так что зря ты вчера на него сорвался!

Минхён сжимает губы, чтобы не послать друга куда подальше, пока они вместе с Джено направляются к выходу из полицейского участка.

Новость о том, что их квартиру выследили и Хёка могли прикончить раньше, останься он там, заметно напрягает Марка. Ведь, получается, послушайся младший его, и спасти парня они бы уже точно не успели. Но о таком Донхёку он, разумеется, не скажет. Зато до конца следствия их переселят в другую, более современную квартиру, ключи от которой уже покоились в кармане Минхёна.

Внимание Марка привлекла пара средних лет, что-то оживленно говорившая дежурному полицейскому. Услышав позади шаги, женщина, оглянувшись, на мгновение замерла, а затем метнулась к парням, схватив Марка за руку.

— Сэр! Это ведь вы были с Ли Донхёком, после его задержания?

Нахмурившись, парень узнал в паре родителей Донхёка. Между тем женщина, поджав губы на мгновение, спешно продолжала говорить.

— Мы… так виноваты перед ним. Пожалуйста, можете ли вы передать ему кое-что от нас?

Хмурясь, Марк бросил недоумевающий взгляд на молчавшего мужчину, который заметив, что на него смотрят, тяжело вздохнул:

— Мы хотели передать ему подарок ко дню рождения.

— У него скоро день рождения? — брови Марка от растерянности поползли вверх.

— Он был вчера. Поэтому он приходил к нам, но… мы забыли об этом.

Мужчина потупил взгляд, а женщина с надеждой спросила:

— А мы сможем его увидеть?

Видя, что его друг слишком растерян, Джено вышел вперед.

— К сожалению, боюсь ему нельзя пока видеться с вами. Это может быть опасно как для него, так и для вас. Но если хотите, мы передадим ему вашу посылку.

— Спасибо.

Женщина облегченно вздохнула, вынимая из сумки коробку средних размеров. Забрав её, Джено задумчиво покрутил короб в руках.

— Не волнуйтесь, он обязательно его получит.

Получив благодарный поклон, парни продолжили идти вперед. Но пока Джено был привычно сдержан и собран, Марк задумчиво хмурился.

Выйдя на парковку, друзья прошли к служебной машине, забираясь в салон. Пристегнув ремень, Джено вопросительно посмотрел на напарника, который, сев на место водителя, так и не шелохнулся.

— Минхён? Что не так?

Вздохнув, Марк качнул головой, наконец, пристегиваясь и заводя двигатель.

— Ничего. Просто… он даже ни слова не сказал об этом. Он мне не доверяет?

— Ну, вы часто ругаетесь, так что всё может быть.

Джено откинулся на спинку, расслабляясь, пока Минхён выезжал с парковки. Помолчав несколько минут, петляя по центру города, Марк решился прервать повисшее молчание.

— Знаешь, я отвезу тебя в главный департамент, а сам займусь переездом в новую квартиру. Поговоришь с прокурором по нашему делу? Может удастся ускорить продвижение дела и поскорее со всем закончить.

Джено чуть усмехнулся, тихо ответив:

— Конечно. Я со всем разберусь.

Хотя Минхён и старался сохранять видимое спокойствие и говорил, казалось бы о рабочих вопросах, кому как ни Джено было понятно, что на деле слова его друга звучали как: «Позаботься, чтобы это дело поскорее закрыли и Донхёк оказался в безопасности, я же сейчас должен увидеть его…».

Уже выходя у здания департамента, Джено задержался у приоткрытой двери, обратившись к Марку.

— Попробуй с ним, наконец, честно поговорить. Я уверен, что он нуждается в этом так же, как и ты.

Хмурясь глядя на то, как друг поднимается по ступеням к входу, Минхён устало потер лоб и бросил взгляд на оставленную на соседнем сиденье подарочную коробку. Сейчас стоило признать, больше всех в итоге облажался именно он и это следовало исправить.

* * *

Встретившая Марка тишина в квартире напрягает, но он проходит к комнате Хёка, приоткрывая дверь и заглядывая внутрь. На постели, как в первый день, накрывшись краем покрывала, лежит свернувшийся подросток. Подойдя ближе, Минхён проводит рукой по волосам, стараясь взять себя в руки, а затем тянется к чужому плечу, но не успевает дотронуться, как Донхёк оглядывается, недоуменно смотря на своего опекуна, часто моргая со сна.

— Марк? Что-то случилось?

От неожиданности полицейский теряется, не найдя ничего лучше, чем просто сказать:

— Нет. Просто мы переезжаем. Собери вещи.

— Ладно.

Хёк вздыхает, садясь и потирая слегка заспанное лицо, после чего вновь смотрит на Минхёна, оставшегося стоять над ним. Донхёк настороженно думает, что ранение в голову, возможно, имело для Марка гораздо более серьезные последствия, чем казалось, потому что взгляд полицейского пробирает до мурашек.

— Что-то ещё?

— А… эм… сколько тебе потребуется времени?

— Минут за 15 управлюсь. У меня мало вещей.

— Хорошо.

Марк вздыхает, разворачиваясь и покидая комнату под недоуменный взгляд Хёка, потому как Минхён точно едва переставляет ноги.

Полицейскому и самому мало вещей собирать, ибо в квартире он проводит немного времени. Спустя несколько минут Хёк выходит из комнаты с сумкой на плече, напоминая Марку первый момент, когда они только въехали в эту квартиру. Донхёк под его пристальным взглядом переступает с ноги на ногу, вздыхая:

— Слушай, я, правда, сожалею, что не послушал тебя, но не нужно на меня так смотреть. Я уже все понял и больше не буду, — горько усмехнувшись, парень добавил, — Тебе придется меня потерпеть до окончания дела, а потом наши дорожки наверняка разойдутся, и я перестану тебе глаза мозолить и раздражать. Так что идем?

Минхён недовольно сопит, но только кивает, первым выходя из квартиры, проверяя, что на площадки никого нет, а затем выпускает Хёка и, заперев за ним дверь, спускается по лестнице вниз.

* * *

Донхёка реально напрягает поведение Марка, который бросает на него мрачные тяжелые взгляды и порой, (О, Боги!) вздыхает так, будто на нем скорбь всего мира. От этого Хёк лишний раз опасается даже дышать в сторону полицейского, пялясь в окно автомобиля на мелькавшие мимо дома.

Усугубляет атмосферу и повисшая в салоне тишина, поэтому, когда они останавливаются перед одной из многоэтажек, Донхёк мысленно радуется, что эта молчаливая экзекуция закончилась.

Поднимаясь на нужный этаж в лифте, Хёк чувствует на себе взгляд Минхёна, но стоит ему обернуться, как полицейский отводит взгляд и отворачивается, хмуря брови. Из-за такого поведения Донхёк всё сильнее напрягается, хотя больше, кажется, уже некуда. Даже вид просторной светлой квартиры, в которой и комнат больше, и с мебелью порядок, не приносит ему должной радости. Донхёку до жути неловко в компании Минхёна, теперь ему кажется, что полицейский его ненавидит. Эта мысль разбивает юное сердце парня. Он вновь чувствует себя одиноким и брошенным, теряя не только родителей, но и кого-то, кто смог стать за короткий срок ему близок, как никто другой.

Спешно скинув обувь, Донхёк едва ли не на первой космической скорости уносится через просторную прихожую вглубь квартиры, выпаливая:

— Я пойду, осмотрюсь и выберу себе комнату.

Застыв, Марк остается в растерянности. Того, что парень теперь будет его избегать, Минхён совершенно не хотел и не добивался. Полицейский желает совсем иного, но внутренние сомнения и преграды не дают ему сделать первый шаг. Оказывается, признавать свою неправоту очень сложно. Но если он продолжит думать или подбирать подходящий момент для разговора, неизвестно насколько долго это продлится, а потому стоит действительно расставить все точки над «i» прямо сейчас, как советовал Джено, и будь что будет.

Хмурясь, полицейский опускает сумку в прихожей, вынимая из неё подарок родителей парня, и идет следом за Хёком.

Донхёк сидит в дальней комнате на кровати, упираясь руками в колени, обхватив голову руками, уставившись потерянным взглядом в пол. Однако когда перед ним открывается вид на ноги подошедшего к нему Марка, Хёк дергается, вскидывая голову. Полицейский присаживается перед подростком на пол, протягивая растерянному парню коробку.

— Твои родители просили передать тебе это.

Поджимая губы, Донхёк осторожно забирает короб, хотя Минхён не может не заметить, как загораются его глаза, и уголки губ приподнимаются вверх, отчего и Марку становится легче на душе.

Хёк нетерпеливо раскрывает коробку, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь, а затем поспешно вынимает новенькие наушники.

— Вау! Я так давно о них мечтал. Не думал, что они запомнили, — парень благодарно улыбается, переводя взгляд на наблюдавшего за ним полицейского, — Спасибо, Марк. И прости ещё раз за случившееся.

— Ничего. Я тоже был не прав. Но я думаю, нам стоит серьезно поговорить, Донхёк.

Веселость подростка вмиг улетучивается.

— Хорошо. О чем?

Минхён заметно волнуется, нервозно потирая лоб, прежде чем начать издалека.

— Я думал, что мы начали доверять друг другу, несмотря на наши разногласия. Но почему ты не сказал мне о своем дне рождения?

— Ну… — Донхёк замялся, — я хотел сказать вечером. И я… эм… когда уехал, одолжил у тебя денег купить торт.

Марк в очередной раз вздыхает, понимая, каким образом у него на самом деле «одолжили» деньги. Ему не жалко, но досадно, что Хёк не может отделаться от прошлых привычек. Да и неужели Донхёк думал, что Минхён не купит ему торт, если парень попросит об этом?

Подросток же спешит продолжить, чтобы опять всё не испортить, а уж в этом деле у него точно талант.

— Если что, даю слово, что всё верну! Я устроюсь на работу и отдам всё до последнего цента, Марк.

— Не стоит. Будем считать это компенсацией за твою вынужденную изоляцию минувший месяц. К тому же, если хочешь, я куплю тебе другой торт. Да, и разве я не должен тоже сделать тебе подарок? — Минхён снисходительно улыбается, — Можешь просить всё что захочешь.

Донхёк удивленно распахивает глаза, но затем настороженно хмурится.

— Хм… всё что угодно?

— В разумных пределах, конечно, — полицейский посмеивается, думая, что ему, в общем-то, ничего не жалко для парня.

На секунду Хёк прикусывает губу, а затем выдыхает:

— Ладно. Тебе это ничего стоить не будет, но надеюсь, после ты мне не врежешь.

Марк не успевает что-либо ответить. Не теряя время, Донхёк соскальзывает с кровати на пол, встав на колени, и, прикрыв глаза, прижимается своими губами к губам полицейского.

Руки Хёка чуть подрагивают от волнения, касаясь груди Минхёна. Подросток ждет, что ещё миг и Марк оттолкнет его, но худший вариант событий, живущий в его голове, так и не происходит. Вместо этого одна рука полицейского опускается на талию своего подопечного, а вторая путается в волосах, прижимая подростка ближе. Поцелуй теряет робость и хрупкость, становясь уверенней и сильнее, избавляя обоих от надуманных страхов и сомнений.

Сквозь поцелуй чувствуя улыбку Донхёка, Минхён отрывается от его губ, но не отстраняется далеко, продолжая держать его в своих руках, соприкасаясь лбами. Марк не в силах и сам сдержать улыбку, тихо произнося:

— Я говорил о подарке тебе, а не мне.

Хёк смеется, с довольным видом обнимая полицейского, который понимает, что всё это надолго, а значит, ему придется пересмотреть свое отношение к их разнице в возрасте и после суда подыскать для Донхёка место поближе к себе.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

— Марк?

Донхёк заглядывает в спальню своего жениха, когда он уже собирается спать и забирается в кровать.

— Да, Хёк?

— Можно я посплю с тобой? Мне немного непривычно здесь.

— Конечно, — Минхён с улыбкой кивает, хлопая рукой на место рядом с собой, — Забирайся!

Дважды просить себя Донхёк не заставляет, спеша присоединиться к полицейскому. Марк гасит лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, а затем обнимает своего возлюбленного, невинно чмокнув его в лоб.

Чуть поерзав, удобнее устраиваясь у Минхёна под боком, Хёк задумчиво выдыхает в темноту:

— Если что я надолго не задержусь, не волнуйся, завтра же начну подыскивать квартиру для съема.

— Ещё чего! И думать забудь! Ты останешься у меня! Все равно ведь через пару месяцев поженимся и будем жить вместе. Я даже рад, что ты приехал. А теперь спать. Доброй ночи, Хёк-и.

— Доброй, Марк.

Донхёк целует чужую щеку, опуская голову на плечо Минхёна.

* * *

Телефон Джемина дренькает вошедшим сообщением, которое он незамедлительно открывает, увидев имя отправителя. В смс всего пара слов.

_« **Донхёк:** Спасибо! План сработал! За мной должок!»_

Усмехнувшись, Джемин разворачивает экран сидевшему рядом с ним перед телевизором Ренджуну. Прочтя письмо, Хуан самодовольно улыбается, протягивая ладонь На, получая в ответ «пять».

Оторвавшись от фильма, Джено растерянно смотрит в сторону своих мужей.

— Может поделитесь, что опять замышляете?

— Совершенно ничего.

Ренджун невинно пожимает плечами, лишь усиливая подозрения Ли, зато следующая фраза Джемина ставит всё по местам.

— Но комнату Донхёка, если что, можно освобождать. Теперь он будет жить у Марка.

Джено хмыкает, усмехаясь. Если эти двое и закончат когда-нибудь что-то проворачивать, то будет это явно не в этой жизни. Впрочем, его всё устраивает, а за своих друзей он просто рад.

Удобней устраиваясь на диване, Ли возвращает внимание на экран, подводя итог разговора парой фраз, вызывая тихий смех супругов.

— Давно пора. …Отлично сработали!


End file.
